Regresando Al Rey De Los Gobblins
by LaDelPeloAzabache
Summary: La soledad del rey pueden hacer que su mundo se vea en problemas. Que paso luego de que ella lo venciera Como estara ella? Ella quiere regresar, quiere vencer y lo quiere ver a el, recordarlo y exclamar su nombre con un poco mas de confianza. Que habrá sucedido en esos años. Lamentablemente, muchas cosas. LABERINTO-DENTRO DEL LABERINTO
1. Chapter 1

El gran rey se encontraba en su trono, A pesar del caos a su alrededor el solo fijaba su vista al vacío, mientras sus gobblin jugueteaban alrededor.

Sentado en su típica pose, lentamente... moría y como no hacerlo?, su corazón apenas palpitaba. si lo pensaba,Cuántos años habían pasado desde su derrota? Cinco?, seis? No, definitivamente, había perdido la cuenta y el interés.

Él había sido tan generoso, todo a cambio de que?de un corazón roto. Oh gracias.

Que había hecho mal?, solo pedía que la dejara amarla, gobernarse y él sería su esclavo. .. que ingenuo fue.

Como estará ella? .

Se encontraba tan demacrado que ni siquiera se atrevía a observar con sus cristales, era como si el mismo se recordase todo el tiempo que ella no le pertenecía, así , autocastigarse y cada dia bebiendo más de aquel poderoso veneno: su memoria.

Jareth, desde ese día no era Janeth.

No comía, no dormía, casi no respiraba y con sus decaídas, lo hacían también sus tierras, pues sin sus castigos, el caos lo rodeaba y cada vez aumentaba más el crimen. Sin sus juegos, sus pequeños goblins se aburrían, causando más caos.

A lo lejos escuchó revuelo en el pueblo, pero... para qué molestarse? Otro problema mas no lo arruinaria, por más que alguien fuera a patearle el trasero, su orgullo estaba por los suelos.

Minutos luego su sala fue interrumpida por un hombre. su mirada de superioridad plasmada en los imponentes ojos celestes, era digna de una huida, pues, el miedo que influía no era poco -Que atrevido- pensó el decaído rey con ironía- más su cuerpo se mantuvo estático

Tiempo sin vernos hermanito- dijo con una sonrisa torcida el hombre.

Jareth lo miró inexpresivo y no evitó que esté lo tirara del trono con una bofetada.

Un niño de rubios cabellos llegaba cansado luego de una larga jornada. otra vez había sucedido, y se sentía profundamente deprimido pese a su corta edad.

Toby tiene ocho años y asiste a una escuela para niños superdotados, su capacidad intelectual en las matemáticas dejaba sorprendido a más de uno. Debido a unos cortes por la avenida central, había tenido que caminar cruzando el parque, el odiaba ese lugar, lleno de niños felices jugando alegres con sus madres, todos ellos tenían vidas normales y se les permitía jugar con coches, simular ser astronautas y ver caricaturas.

suspiro y azoto la puerta de la casa de su padre y ni bien dio dos pasos dentro, entendió que ese no era su dia. Una de las personas que más odiaba lo estaba esperando, su hermana, Sarah Williams, la causante de la separación de sus padres .

\- hola Toby, como te ha ido en el cole?- pregunto tímida a su hermanito.

\- y papá?- le respondió haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta

sarah suspiró y apretó sus puños, esa escena se repetía diariamente - volverá tarde-

ambos hermanos silenciaron y miraron sus zapatillas, incómodos en aquella casa de tamaños gigantescos.

\- quieres jugar a algo?- se atrevió a preguntar con un nudo en la garganta.

toby simplemente negó con la cabeza- estaré en mi habitación- y diciendo eso salió disparado escaleras arriba.

sarah lo vio desaparecer y suspiro, lamentaba profundamente que su propio hermano la odiara, pero comiéndose las palabras se sentó en terminar sus deberes de la universidad, puesto que con veintitrés años, se encontraba estudiando una de sus más grandes pasiones, la literatura... que tiempos aquellos cuando osaba de leerle a su hermano, que tiempos los que ellos se divertían jugando a las escondidas, qué tiempos...

Idiota, te odio, te odio, te odio- gritaba fuera de sí golpeando y tirando todo a su paso toby , si , pese a su madurez su cuarto se encontraba intacto. cómo desechar a sus adoradas figurillas y reconfortantes peluches?.

la ira que sentía el niño no era normal, sentía constantemente deseos de venganza, pero estos siempre eran leves.

hiperventilando, como lo hacía cuando se exaltaba pensó su plan. Venía planificando desde hace mucho tiempo, podría jugarle una broma a su hermana y eso hacía que se sintiera tranquilo.

poniendo en marcha sus movimientos, observando desde arriba diviso a Sarah estudiando como siempre lo hacía en el gran comedor.

De puntitas atravesó el pasillo y sigilosamente entró en la habitación de ella, cuidadoso cerró la puerta consiguiendo que no rechine.

comenzó a hurgar debajo de la cama y palpando sintió algo duro, pero cubierto de polvo, extrañado lo saco. Soplo la gran capa de suciedad haciéndolo toser y leyó el título "laberinto".

intrigado comenzó a leer rápidamente las páginas, cada vez se iba sumergiendo más en aquella história.

" deseo que lo goblins vengan a llevarme ahora mismo"- pamplinas - pensó el niño- es prácticamente imposible, la magia no existe-

atreviéndose a sus propias palabras se dirigió al espejo de su hermana con el libro bajo el brazo, comenzó a sentir nervios, pero, no sabía de qué exactamente, podía notar como sus manos temblaban levemente y una calidez inundaba su cuerpo. tentando el destino se plantó con firmeza - yo- arranco sus palabras con temor- deseo que los goblins, vengan a llevarme ahora mismo- y temiendo ante la oración finalizada cerró sus ojos.

Sarah meses antes había comenzado una relación, la primera de hecho, se podría decir que ella era casi invisible en su escuela, pero, esto tenía sus ventajas.

Hace apenas unos días había terminado su relación, por terminar me refiero a que Chris, su novio, la había engañado en múltiples ocasiones y ella, temerosa ante su primer amor, había cerrado la amor?, no, definitivamente su corazón ya llevaba un nombre sellado, pero ni ella misma se atrevía a decir su nombre, de solo pensarlo sentía como una bofetada impacta en su mejilla.

Sarah sintió un fuerte estruendo y el ruido de objetos cayendo provenir de su recamara y, soltando su actividad, emprendió escaleras arriba.

Toby abrió los ojos lentamente, como si de una cinematográfica se tratara, sintiendo como la tensión llegaba al clímax.

examinó cada recoveco y descubrió a la nada misma, haciendo que su corazón se desacelera.

\- que tal la noche?- preguntó una voz hosca a sus espaldas.

toby sintió su corazón saltar y , asustado, cayó de espaldas tirando unos cuantos libros, maldición su hermana lo descubriría.

sobandose la cabeza vio a la criatura sentada en la cama, era grotesca y de proporciones extrañas. Una especie de enano lo miraba intrigado jugando con una bolsa de baratijas.

\- quién eres?- le preguntó con recelo mientras se incorporaba.

el enano lo miró con cierta molestia- pues tu deberias saberlo, tu me llamaste interrumpiendo mi siesta... que osado- refunfuño.

-hola -saludo otro ser a sus espaldas sobresaltados. toby dando media vuelta lo examinó, aquel ser tenía parentesco a un perro con pequeños cuernos, sus vestimentas estilo medieval estaban decoradas con picas de la baraja de poker, una pequeña lanza se asomaba por su espalda y no debía medir más de sesenta centímetros.

como si la situación no fuera más extraña, cuando los sujetos comenzaron a acercarse a él alguien abrió la puerta de repente, dejando a los tres petrificados.

sarah tardó poco tiempo en reaccionar y procesando todas las emociones juntas solo pudo soltar un grito ahogado- NO SON REALES- grito tratando de protegerse-

Ambas criaturas se acercaron lentamente, dejando a toby en un estado de paralización.

\- Sarah?- masculló el enano. ella lentamente comenzó a bajar la guardia al compaz de que sus ojos se empañaron.

\- hoggle?- musito mientras una lágrima caía- eres tu?-

el enano sonrió complacido- no volviste a llamarnos, pensé que nos habías olvidado-

esas palabras arrancaron el llanto de sarah, entre súplicas, se disculpaba y el enano se limitaba a asentir .

toby no sabia como reaccionar, ni pensar en consolar a la inútil de su hermanastra.

\- muy bien, que haces aqui?- preguntó sobándose los ojos.

hoggle enmudeció, como le diría que se llevará a su hermano nuevamente?

\- de hecho, he venido con un amigo- dijo tratando de desviar el tema.

el gobblin de aspecto perruno avanzó temeroso- son sir ace inard, discípulo de sir didymus, encargado de los transportes al underground, para servirle- dijo citando como si de un parlamento se tratase. sarh solo rió ante aquel bichejo animado.

\- sarah, yo...- comenzó a tartamudear hoggle- hemos venido llevarnos a tu hermano de vuelta- dijo de corrido conteniendo la respiración.

sarah se callo y medito las palabras, al cabo de unos segundos comprendió y una descomunal furia la invadió-

-QUE TU QUE?, COMO TE ATREVES?- gritó fuera de sí.

toby la miró con terror, nunca había escuchado a Sarah gritar de esa manera.

\- sir Toby nos ha llamado- se apresuró a decir ace en su ella lo miraba con ojos en llamas a su hermano, esta vez lo castigaría, éste había sido el límite.

\- perdon, pense que no era real o posible- trato de defenderse, pero Sarah ya estaba tirándole de la oreja regañandolo.

\- por dios, nos mataran- murmuró hoggle.

sarah lo escuchó y se giró ofendida- pues dile a ese rey gobblin que no se llevara a mi hermano de nuevo-

Sarah sintió nuevamente aquel golpe en su ser, lo había nombrado, lo había hecho luego de tantos años.

ace carraspeó y miró a hoggle cómplice- sarah, esto es difícil de explicar...- em..., jareth, está prisionero-

ella soltó a su hermano lentamente y se sentó en la cama... había oído bien?- nos encontramos bajo en golpe de estado, entraron desde el sur y atacaron por los setos...- pero sarah ya no escuchaba, esas palabras, estaba tratando de asimilar y ordenar las ideas en su cabeza.

\- yo tambien quiero ir- murmuró interrumpiendo la explicación de ace- yo también quiero ir- repitió pero ahora en un tono más audible.

hoggle comenzó a examinar la habitación y tomando una manzana del escritorio de la joven, comenzó a pulirla- y para qué exactamente?- preguntó dando una gran mordida.

\- voy a pelear- sentenció mirándolo firmemente, pero hoggle riendo escupió su bocado- tu?ja ja ja , contra el temible byron?- preguntó irónico mientras reía junto a su colega.

toby la miró extrañado, su hermana, pelear?, esas palabras no le parecían ir de la mano.

\- pues ya derrote a un rey, puede hacerlo nuevamente- exclamó ofendida. el enano detuvo sus carcajadas y la miró seriamente- eles mucho más temible que su majestad- informó Ace con cierto temor.

sarah los miro desafiantes y desapareció por la puerta por unos minutos, luego regresó con su mochila escolar al hombro- que esperan, andando, si se llevan a toby, yo iré con ustedes-

hoggle suspiro y dejo la manzana sobre la mesa- me gustaría detenerme, pero literalmente no puedo- respondió haciendola sonreir. Sarah miró a su hermano y ofreciendo una mano lo invitó a marcharse. El con recelo, miró la mano con desprecio, pero acepto pararse junto a su hermana, lo cual, fue un gran paso de su estrecha relación.

\- muy bien- musito el gobblin- caminen hacia el espejo y no abran los ojos bajo ninguna circunstancia.

a medida que avanzaban el ambiente iba cambiando, un aire tibio los invadía y extraños olores los recibian.

lentamente abrió los ojos y ante ella, el imponente laberinto.


	2. Chapter 2

sarah suspiró, pues el aroma de ese lugar le era familiar. abrió lentamente sus ojos y quedo hipnotizada, aquel no era su laberinto.

qué sucede?- preguntó al enano junto a ella.

byron, eso paso, ha cambiado todo de lugar.

la joven miró aquel laberinto, ahora tres veces más grande que el anterior y por lo lejos, más allá de de la ciudad de los goblins, un gran castillo cubierto de una espesa neblina oscura

la muchacha ladeo su cabeza y observó a su hermano, tieso y pálido hiperventilar, puesto que por más inteligente que fuera... que clase de niño soportaría tantas emociones juntas?. Toby sintiéndose observado abandonó su semblante, inflando su pecho de orgullo y fingiendo una gran vives y valentía, sarah solo se mordió el labio y miró a hoggle- donde esta?- el suspiro y la miró cansado- pues, hay rumores de que se encuentra en el castillo de niebla, en el calabozo de la perdición.

castillo de niebla?- preguntaron ambos hermanos al unísono para luego mirarse con reproche.- si, es un castillo que queda en las profundidades del bosque, antiguamente se usaba para prisioneros muy peligrosos.

y que estamos esperando, vamos- dijo comenzando la marcha.

sarah detente- dijo hoggle- no se sabe en donde queda... es de alta seguridad, por lo tanto está escondido.

de hecho- ace exclamó nervioso- yo se donde esta, es un lugar peligroso.

sarah se agacho quedando a su altura y dando una de sus mejores sonrisas le preguntó- podrías llevarnos?-

Ya habían pasado minutos, horas, no sabría decirte pues, quien conoce el tiempo en el underground?. La tropa de fieros caballeros estaba formada por sarah en la delantera, el pequeño toby siguiéndola con ace sobre sus hombros y en la retaguardia un enano malhumorado.

falta mucho - preguntó el pequeño agotado- no sir toby, ya hemos de llegar en cuestión de minutos-respondió animado el gobblin

sarah suspiró y jugueteo con sus brazaletes, miró su reloj y refunfuño, este estaba totalmente paralizado en las nueve y cuarenta y cinco.

ALTO- grito ace- sarah detuvo su marcha y se quedó estática,pues, estaba a centímetros de un gran pozo. lentamente retrocedió y vio la entrada al bosque, había árboles de gran tamaño sin ningún rastro de hojas y miles de plantas de extraños y excéntricos colores.

un leve rocío mojó los zapatos de todos haciéndolos estremecer.

a partir de aquí sigo sola- dijo sarah firme- necesito hablar con el.

pero...- comenzó toby, había caminado tanto siguiendo a aquella inútil y ahora se perdería la mejor parte, pero su hermana lo interrumpió- obedece.

hoggle sonrió y se sentó sobre una gran roca- si tu insistes- luego se reclinó y cerró sus ojos para una "pequeña siesta embellecedora".

el niño y el gobblin se alejaron de la entrada bajo la atenta mirada de ella.

giró sobre sus talones y emprendió la caminata...- pies andando-

a medida que avanzaba, la luz se filtraba menos, hasta que llegó el momento en el cual no pudo ver absolutamente , se decía a ella misma, sus pies se enredaban en las rocas y troncos, sus rodillas sangraban y raspaban por el roce con las extrañas plantas. siguió caminando hasta chocar contra un gran muro de enormes bloques de má logró tomar un cerrojo y juntando fuerzas lo abrió.

al entrar, unos pequeños candelabros iluminaban el salón, haciendo que ella entrecierre sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz nuevamente.

avanzó sobre una gran alfombra morada y apolillada hasta el hall, había dos grandes puertas, una blanca y una negra.

oh, genial, un puzzle- pensó- negro, significa oscuridad, blanco luz... a que la llevaba eso?. la fugaz imagen de un ave cruzó su cabeza y sonrió. giro la gran llave y entró a la sala. El gélido aire la rodeo y un silencioso viento corrió, se sintió levemente mareada, por lo que nerviosa tomó su cabeza para terminar con el doloroso silbido que escuchaba.

esto no es real- dijo al borde del llanto. Mágicamente Como si sus palabras fueran una clave, todo silencio y cayó de rodillas.

miró a su alrededor, la extraña sala pintada de de un opaco gris, o al menos eso parecía pues estaban más que humedecidas y destartaladas. unos extraños escudos familiares en tonos morados en combinación con la extensa alfombra. todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de instrumentos que sarah jamás hubiera conocido y otros muy comunes.

se incorporó adolorida por la caída y caminó hasta la siguiente puerta. asomo su cabeza y vio la interminable escalera caracol que descendía hasta la boca de la temible oscuridad.

muy bien-dijo dandose animos a ella misma- andando.

cada escalón que bajaba era una sensación diferente, unos parecían quemar, otros parecen congelar, otros muy diferentes le producían tristeza, temor, furia haciendo que sus pasos sean cada vez más lentos y torpes.-hazlo por él- pensaba mientras lloraba de dolor.

al llegar a la base, toda la escalera se desplomó temerosa, cubrió su rostro de la gran nube de polvo que había generado la caída, genial, la salida estaba totalmente sellada, luego se ocuparía de eso.

la última puerta, imponente y separandola de un antes y un después. sarah se preparó mentalmente y entró a paso rígido, más al hacerlo no vio nada.

Las tinieblas de la sala no dejaban nada a la vista. Un aroma a hongos y descomposición la invadió produciendo arcadas, ese lugar húmedo y frío era propio de una pesadilla, lamentablemente era real.- que asco- se atrevió a murmurar. comenzó a avanzar y el miedo volvía a ser presente pues temía ante la reacción del rey.

cegada por la oscuridad tropezó cayendo de bruces y fue ahí cuando escucho otra respiración acompasada y casi detenida. El ambiente se volvió tenso y un aura tenebrosa la invadió... Pero el valor la visitó obligando a pararse.

Se acercó poco a poco. Sus pupilas tardaron en enfocar aquella figura de sombra- Alejate diablos!- exclamó una extraña voz... era pausada, ronca y casi.. muerta. Temblorosa tocó los barrotes, pudo distinguir la silueta sentada en aquel frío y húmedo suelo y escucho como las cadenas se corrían- VETE DE AQUÍ INFELIZ- gritó aquel hombre furioso. Sarah sintió cada músculo tensarse, jalando de los oxidados barrotes logró pasar debido a su delgadez. Tenía un cabello alborotado rubio y estaba casi opaco, unos ojos celeste y ocre transmitían una mirada felina, lentamente y en silencio se arrodilló junto al temible rey de los goblins.

Jareth noto como un cuerpo bajaba hasta sus alturas, una vaga idea cruzó por su mente... pero aquello era imposible.. no!, el alejo ese pensamiento y de la manera más cruel se dirigió a la muchacha- quien eres?- haciendo uso de la poca magia que poseía en ese dichoso lugar generó una antorcha, ambos entrecerrar sus ojos y miraron sus rostros.

ella sintió el calor inundar sus mejillas mientras lo observaba igual de confundida que él, ahí estaba el rey, sucio, golpeado y con ropas hecha añicos , Para Jareth aquel rostro era irreconocible, tenía una corta melena hasta arriba de los hombros y unas facciones femeninas, como podía haber pensado que esa era su sarah?.

Jareth?- pregunto rozando temblorosa su sucia mejilla, ahora podía notar a fondo los incontables moratones del rey y sus marcadas ojeras.

El rey sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco- sarah?-

ambos se miraron directamente, ojos verdes a ojos azul y ocre.

\- sarah, qué diablos quieres?- El rey cambió de la sorpresa a la furia repentinamente, ella, la chica que le ocasionó tantos pesares y problemas estaba frente a él... CÓMO SE ATREVÍA ESA INSULSA A PONER UN PIE EN SUS TIERRAS?!.

-Estupida insolente... como te atreves a venir después de todo- dijo escupiendo sus palabras- mírame, estoy a merced de byron, enjaulado como un animal, teniendo cazadores en mi búsqueda y además tengo que lidiar contigo?!- en un arrebato de furia, moviéndose en su reducido radio, con el porte educado le dio la espalda dejándola aún más estática... no podía creer todo aquello.

Creyó oír como se retiraba y la frustración lo invadió... mas al cabo de segundos los pasos retumbaban nuevamente.- apártate- dijo una voz autoritaria y al instante rompió las cadenas con una gran vara de hierro.

jareth abrió sus ojos nuevamente, sus manos seguian ahi, todo estaba en orden, era es exactamente lo que quieres?- pregunto directo acomodando sus guantes.

sarah tartamudeo, no había preparado que iba a decirle. El rey caminó firmemente hacia ella para poder verle a los ojos y ella con temor retrocedió, Jareth comprendió que ella aún le temía y estudiando con aire pensativo no conseguía encajar las piezas de ese rompecabezas.

-porque ?, por que ahora sarah?- dijo en un tono abatido llevando la mano a la cabeza y entrecerrando sus ojos- explicame el motivo de tu aparición y decides liberarme... no tienes nada que hacer aquí-

\- yo... yo quiero ayudar a mis amigos... y necesitamos de ti-

eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, el rey desató su ira.

crees que tienes el derecho? - pregunto conteniendo la poca modalidad que tenía, a lo cual sarah al principio enmudeció para luego fruncir el ceño- claro que sí, son mis amigos- respondió de igual modo.

sin poder contenerse la tomo por la camisa con fuerza y la acercó hasta su rostro.

AMIGOS?, HAN PASADO SIETE AÑOS EN LOS QUE NO TE IMPORTAMOS UN RÁBANO Y LOS LLAMAS AMIGOS- gritó fuera de sí haciendo callar a la muchacha- ESPERE MUCHO POR TI Y NUNCA TE E IMPORTADO- confesó fuera de si.- quien te crees acaso?

sarah sentía como su camisa le ajustaba el cuello y el brazo del rey, aferrado firmemente, le estaba torciendo la muñeca.- jareth, me lastimas- dijo murmurando con el poco aire que contenía.

\- y tu?, no sabes lo que has causado en mí...- respondió soltando secamente para así dirigirse hacia la puerta. La joven cayó sentada - lo siento- dijo en un tono apenas audible, definitivamente ahora estaba llorando- LO SIENTO-. el rey la miró despectivo y deteniendo su marcha.

Sarah alzando la vista vio una mano enguantada, ofreciendo ayuda, pero el rey la miraba con asco haciéndola sentir peor. La levantó con cuidado y la miró inexpresivo- que plan tienes?.

\- yo ... voy a pelear- dijo limpiándose la cara con las mangas de su camisa.

jareth alzó una ceja y la miró como quien uno mira a alguien que planea tirarse un clavado por un acantilado si antes saber nadar- a ver si entiendo- dijo tocando su frente con frustración- básicamente me estás diciendo que to... vas a pelear con... byron?.- la sala fue inundada por sus graves carcajadas- UNA MORTAL?- gritaba entre risas- oh sarah, por las barbas de merlín, que buena broma, anda dime donde estan las camaras?-

sarah lo miró con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados a lo cual dejo de reir precipitadamente -en serio piensas semejante tontería?-

con su porte firme y pecho inflado de orgullo la miró como a un niño- te creia mas inteligente y estratégica... es un mago más poderoso que yo y que conste que te he ayudado en varias ocasiones...

Ella lo miró desafiante... la estaba tomando por una cualquiera- pues disculpeme rey gobblin, pero yo por lo menos lo intentare y necesitare tu ayuda lo quieras o no-. Jareth solo la miro y su expresión seria delató que no se tomaba sus palabras en juego, más su tono irónico permaneció ahí- pues no estoy de acuerdo con que el suicidio sea tu nuevo pasatiempo favorito.. solo piensalo quieres?

\- nos estaríamos arriesgando a una posible séptima guerra mundial, el posee las armas, los goblins más fuertes y a los dragones, sin contar su gran magia, mientras que nosotros poseemos a este magnifico rey, pero lamentablemente con poderes más débiles y a una muchacha piojosa... no lo haré- sentenció con el fin de marcharse.

Ella apretó sus puños, irradiaba furia... solo le quedaba su última carta, respirando pausadamente para tranquilizarse puso aquella sobre la mesa- cuál es tu precio?- las palabras están dichas, no había marcha atrás .

Se detuvo en seco y giró sobre sus talones- muy bien, miren que tenemos... al parecer alguien está muy desesperada, te ayudare a fin de cuentas no soy ningún irresponsable, y aprecio que sientas la necesidad de ayudar... aunque en el fondo quiera matarte y te odie- dijo con una sonrisa complacida- solo pedire una pequeña cosa...

sarah lo miró extasiada... estaba a un paso de conseguir el trato... . El rey se acercó a ella cual fiera rodea su presa, la examinó y estudió dando vueltas a su alrededor.- bésame- ordenó. Un color carmesí inundó el rostro de la muchacha de ojos verdes... pero un trato era un trato. Bajo la traviesa mirada de él, se acercó a su rostro, rozo su fría y lastimada mejilla e hizo puntitas dirigiendo sus pomulos.- en los labios- aclaró divertido.

ella se retiró rápidamente- eso no estaba en el trato!- se quejó molesta y humillada- es injusto!-

\- injusto para quien?- cuestionó. supongo que retiraré mi parte...-

despavorida pero aun molesta volvió a su anterior pose... estaba centímetros del esperado roce... pero el se alejo en ese preciso instante haciendo que sus labios nunca se junten- vámonos- dijo dejándola sola. Escandalizada lo siguio- eres un idiota!- dijo interponiéndose en su camino.

\- tanto deseo tienes de besarme?- indago divertido por la situación.

sarah sintió vergüenza... parecía una loca obsesiva- NUNCA TE BESARÍA!- grito tapando su rostro

jareth sonrió- pues entonces no eres bienvenida en mi reino chiquita...-

-No quiero estar en tu estúpido reino- murmuró, pero eso había molestado al rey...

\- pues en cuanto este suicidio termine quedas exiliada de este " estúpido reino"- le contestó ofendido.

\- BIEN-

-BIEN-

ambos estrecharon sus manos finalizando un acuerdo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ambos dejaron sus manos entrelazadas. juntas compartían calor en esa fría habitación. tanto tiempo... tacto!, esa era la palabra, el tacto del otro les producía cierto placer.

ninguno se miraba y lo único que se oía era el compás de sus respiraciones. sarah alzó la vista y vio su rostro, los años no lo habían cambiado.- bien- dijo jareth incómodo soltando su agarre para mirarla a los ojos- con quién vienes?- dijo mirándola con incertidumbre.

sarah titubeo - vengo con hoggle y unos mas...- mas no pudo seguir ya que el rey estalló en risas.

ja ja ja!, y yo creia que habia visto todo-dijo socarrón entre risas- ustedes?- repetía enjugándose una lágrima, fruto de las carcajadas.

ya cállate- dijo sarah avergonzada en un tono molesto. el rey no pudo más que detener su estruendosa risa y mirarla con el ceño fruncido- cuidado tu tono con el que te diriges a mi chiquilla-sarah se encogió frente a esas palabras.

la miro con superioridad con el pecho hinchado de orgullo- me niego a proteger a tales payasos- diciendo eso se dirigió a la puerta para desaparecer- espera - gritaba sarah- tenemos un acuerdo.

te olvidas que aquí yo soy la ley ,pequeña- le respondió a lo lejos-

ya no había nada que hacer, el se estaba alejando y no parará, sarah busco su última carta y la jugó- deja de huir cobarde ladrón-

el rey se quedó estático y furioso, giró sobre sus talones .

oh por dios que había dicho, ella y su gran bocota siempre metiéndose en problemas- pensaba sarah- fui demasiado lejos, no tendrá piedad sobre mi.

encolerizado tomo su rostro obligándola a verlo a los ojos- como te atreves?- rugió entre dientes.- sarah luchaba por respirar .

vamos, piensa piensa, sarah.

si, eso mismo- dijo ella soltándose de su agarre- acaso este no es tu reino?, no es tu deber protegerlo en vez de huir de los problemas.

jareth enmudeció, ahora lo tomaba por traidor.., o peor, por un irresponsable!.

sarah sonrió, había dado justo en el blanco- no te preocupes- dándole la espalda se dirigió a la salida- buscaré a alguien que si pueda con esto-diciendo esto abrió la puerta y esperó unos segundos.- espera- dijo amargamente se dio la vuelta y lo miró con falsa sorpresa.-cual es mi parte?- pregunto sañudo. sarah sonrió- que lleguemos todos con vida, enteros y protección bajo cualquier circunstancia- recito. jareth lo medito y suspirando contesto- esta bien, pero quedará bajo mi juicio determinar si las circunstancias lo ameritan, está claro?- claro que si rey- respondió alegre.

ambos entrecruzan miradas, cada paso era un casillero en aquel juego del que ninguno había impuesto reglas... el tiempo corría.

En silencio llegaron hasta la zona tapiada donde debería estar la escalera- tu primera labor rey goblin, arregla la escalera... como si pudieras- dijo sarah con ironía. Jareth la miró desafiante- podríamos salir de aquí incluso sin magia - le aseguro ganándose una mirada de reproche de ella.

tomó la antorcha y palpeo las paredes hasta encontrar una cerradura y una vez encontrada la abrió utilizando su amuleto, sin esperar a sarah se adentro llevando la luz- espera!- gritó corriendo tras él temiendo a las tinieblas de ese asqueroso calabozo.

\- podrías haberme esperado- reclamo caminando detrás de él a paso ligero . El pasadizo era húmedo y las mismas plantas crecían dentro que fuera del castillo- no es mi culpa que tus pies sean lentos- le respondió tajante.

una vez que llegaron al final jareth abrió una pequeña puerta, arrastrándose, lograron salir al oscuro bosque donde él apagó la antorcha, a cada paso, la cálida luz los recibia.

\- oh sarah, estás bien- vociferó hoggle parándose de un salto y corriendo a su encuentro, pero en cuanto estaba a escasos centímetros pudo vislumbrar una figura oscura y tenebrosa a sus espaldas haciéndolo retroceder.

\- maj.. majestad- tartamudeo ace trotando junto a toby- es un honor- dijo haciendo una reverencia ante sus pies descalzos.

el enano mantuvo una distancia prudente, en cuanto él le dirigió la mirada le regaló una sonrisa hipócrita haciéndolo gruñir.

sarah olvidándose completamente de sus rodillas lastimadas corrió hacia toby- estas bien?, no te paso nada?- pregunto examinandolo. El niño blanqueo los ojos y con brusquedad corrió su brazo del agarre de su hermana- estoy bien sarah, solo no molestes - gruño.

El rey observó al niño con cuidado, tenía rasgos parecidos a los de sarah... acaso ... no podía ser cierto... sarah era demasiado joven... acaso ese niño era su hijo?, quien había sido el desgraciado?- pensaba más mantiene su semblante estático e indiferente.

\- oh my lady , no se preocupe, sir toby y yo solo observamos las orugosas trigueñas- dijo ace señalando unas extrañas criaturas haciendo que ella respire con tranquilidad.

con que toby... de donde le sonaba aquel nombre... oh toby,el pequeño jareth... Un momento, qué clase de inepta trae a su hermano en plena guerra? definitivamente a sarah se le había zafado un al niño, su cabellera rubia, sus ojos celestes, era delgado y alto para su edad... podría haber sido un buen goblin o fey... ALTO JARETH alejate de ahi- pensaba- nadia hará que nuestro corazón muera de nuevo, costó demasiado cerrar las heridas la última vez...

\- estas bien?- le preguntó sarah sacándolo de sus pensamientos debido a su pálido rostro.

\- bien? estoy en un estado deplorable que parezco plebeyo y tu preguntas si estoy bien? demonios mira estas pintas, no son dignas de un fey- chillo

hoggle blanqueo los ojos y se alejó para evitar hacer comentarios de los que luego se arrepentiría.

jareth furioso desapareció hacia el bosque dejando a sarah confundida, suspirando se sentó a observar los insectos junto al gobblin y el niño en la espera del rey.

Al cabo de unos minutos regresó haciendo que sarah se sonroje. Llevaba su cara lavada y con su habitual maquillaje. sus ropajes desgarrados fueron reemplazados por ajustados pantalones grises, camisa de seda blanca con volados y una gran capa azul aterciopelada, forrada por dentro con cálidas plumas negras. sus manos y pies pasaron a ser protegidos por guantes y botas de cuero negro. Su cara afeitada le dio un porte estilizado y su cabello ahora sedoso y nuevamente brillante le devolvió su aspecto mágico... llamalo como quieras... ante ella estaba nuevamente jareth.

\- que tanto me vez, tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto fastidiado por tanta atención.

sarah negó con la cabeza en silencio y mantuvo aquella aura incomoda.

\- El camino está despejado por aquí... que dicen si continuamos- dijo hoggle que volvía de su meditación.

jareth y él mantuvieron una leve conversación con la mirada.

\- muy bien muy bien- dijo sarah palmeando y parándose de un salto- andando, no tenemos todo el dia-

y así comenzó la aventura, la joven vencedora del laberinto que había regresado, el niño que había sobrevivido, el goblin inexperto, el enano que había hace un tiempo traicionado y el rey goblin ... que en esta situación no sería el villano...

oh estos ineptos- pensaba el malvado rey en su sala del trono.


	4. Chapter 4

jareth los seguía a lo lejos, procurando pasar desapercibido. que verguenza el un rey, siguiendo a unos simples plebeyos.

sarah, al frente, limpiaba sus lagrimas, se sentia aturdida y confundida... que sentia por ese malvado rey goblin?- se preguntaba constantemente...- demonios sarah, estas en plena guerra y osas pensar en ello- limpio su rostro miro hacia el frente. cada tanto ladeaba su cabeza para dar una mirada al fey. si bien sentía seguridad, quién los protegerá en alguna circunstancia, del mismo jareth?. no,mejor tener un poco de desconfianza.

te juro que no secuestrare a nadie- soltó con pesadez sorprendiendo a sarah, la cual pensaba que estaba pasando por desapercibida- no sé de qué hablas- respondió volviendo su mirada hacia adelante.

el nuevo rey, si es que asi se podia llamar, estaba sentado en el trono, en una postura tan perfecta, digna de envidiar. sus atuendos negros, conformaban una impresionante armadura de cuero. su cabello, largo hasta los hombros, negro y lacio, resaltaba sus ojos de describir hablamos, era parecido a jareth, solo que le sacaba unos sentimetros de estatura y tenia ciertos rasgos temibles como sus incontables cicatrices. Su bello rostro contrastaba con su cara de furia.

meditaba su error, no había contado con aquella muchacha de la cual contaban las leyendas, ahora lo sabía, ella era real y la necesitaba.

los miraba a través de un espejo de marco dorado y detalles en piedras preciosas, ahora mismo estaban llegando a la entrada del laberinto.

byron sonrió - con que te gustan los humanos jareth- dijo en un tono burlesco- a ver cómo la lleváis con esto- tras decir esto sopló sobre el bidrio empañandolo completamente, tras su cometido soltó una estruendosa risa, asustando a los pobres gobblins encadenados de su alrededor.

jareth sintió una punzada en su corazón y en la zona bajo sus costillas, mas aguantando el dolor, se reservo comentarios y gestos frente al grupo. lo que le faltaba sin duda era verse vulnerable, y no les daría el gusto. decidió alejarse un poco de la muchedumbre, así que de un salto se encontraba en su lugar una bella ave nocturna y alzando vuelo, sobrepasó a todos.

viste eso?- exclamaba toby impresionado a su ahora amigo goblin- lo viste?. sarah no pudo más que mirar a toby y percibir su mirada de júbilo y sonreir, hacia mucho tiempo que su hermano sonreia de esa manera, estaba tan acostumbrada a su cara sombia y amargada...

si lo se es increible- masculló hoggle- cuando te secuestramos también lo hizo, pero eras tan pequeño que no lo deves recordar-. el niño miró horrorizado a el enano pero este lo detuvo- no te preocupes, ya no nos dedicamos a eso-respondió recordando los viejos tiempos.

toby miró a sarah - luego tienes que contarme de aquello- le dijo con un poco de hostilidad, pero cuando ella estaba por responder, ace la interrumpió- ahí está, la entrada- ladro eufórico.

indudablemente, la entrada estaba ahí, solo que ahora era de un gran marco de hierro con madera de roble. apoyado contra esta se encontraba jareth bostezando soberbio.

tardaron mucho- carraspeo. sarah frunció el ceño- pues lo siento alteza, no todos podemos transformarnos en pájaros y salir volando- dijo con un tono irónico.

los otros tres miraron atemorizados, una contestacion asi podia desatar furia en el monarca,pero este no hizo más que sonreír ladino- bien que te gustaria, no?- respondió socarrón.

sarah suspiró frustrada dejando al rey con una sonrisa ganadora. al intentar abrir la puerta sintió pesadez, era demasiado grande para una persona.- oigan podrian ayudarme- llamó a los otros.

entre los cuatro seguían sin poder moverla y la joven miró a jareth, el cual se encontraba recargado en el muro mirando con el ceño fruncido , como solo él podía mirar para mostrar total desinterés pero burlesco.

sarah cansada, se dejó caer rendido en el suelo de tierra, sin despegar la mirada de él- sabes- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento- podrias ayudar.

el rey le dedicó la misma mirada pero reflejando superioridad- y por que tendria que hacerlo?-ella lo miró incrédula- veamos- recapacito con un tono fingido voz- eres un hombre, eres más fuerte y , oh sí,tenemos un trato- resaltando la última frase. jareth sonrió- entonces aceptas que eres inferior?-. la joven se quedó balbuceando para luego mirarlo enojada. porque siempre hace eso?, siempre sintiéndose superior y dejándola como una tonta.

olvidalo- parándose de golpe y apartando a los otros- es pan comido- dijo mirándolo desafiante .

sarah comenzó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas.- lady no quiere ayuda?-preguntó ace viendo el gran esfuerzo por parte de ella- no, yo puedo sola- respondió tomando aire en cada palabra.

la puerta comenzó a ceder y finalmente se abrió.

lo hice, contestó feliz y casi gritando. más al darse vuelta se encontró nariz con nariz con jareth. sarah se asustó y saltó hacia atrás, había estado segundos muy cerca de el . más al hacerlo tropezó con una roca y cayó de espaldas.

en el camino hacia el suelo,en un intento por sujetar de lo primero que alcanzara su mano, tiro asi a jareth sobre ella arrastrandolo con su capa.

lo siento lo siento lo siento- repetía apenada- mas cuando toco a jareth para sacarselo de encima, pudo sentir sus costillas, estaba demasiado delgado y no lo había notado antes.- eres tan torpe como siempre- dijo el rey parándose con habilidad y ofreciéndole una mano la cual ella tomó con delicadeza.-sabes, si querías que estuviera sobre ti había otra manera y no frente a menores- comentó ironico y molesto sacudiendose el polvo . sarah blanqueo los ojos y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

jareth se quedo de espaldas, la muchacha revoltosa no era su mayor preocupasion, se sentia extrañamente mareado y aquella opresion no desaparecia, disimulando una tos siguio al grupo que ya habia emprendido la marcha.

a medida que avanzaban sarah se sentía más perdida, las paredes altas era de concreto y sobre ellas había plantas descomunales con grandes espinas.

el fey miraba cada rincón de su laberinto, cada vez más ofuscado, - estúpido byron- se decía para sus adentros, habia puesto todo de cabeza sin razon aparente, se las pagaria en cuanto lograra ponerle las manos ensima, pero nuevamente el dolor regreso .

hola- dijo una voz apagada , el bajo la mirada y descubrio al niño mirando hacia el frente, blanqueo los ojos, no estaba para hacer amigos- mi hermana dice que devo alejarme de ti- continuo sin percatarse de la cara del rey. Estaba por abrir la boca, sorprendido por aquella declaracion, cuando oyo un grito de una voz femenina a la vuelta de aquella pared tetrica. tensandose corrio- SARAH..- grito a su escuentro- chiquilla idiota- gruñia para sus adentros.


	5. Chapter 5

jareth corrió, más, al doblar vio a sarah confusa. el se fue deteniendo lentamente llamando la atención de todos.

qué sucede, te encuentras bien?- pregunto igual de confuso.

sarah lo miró como quien mira a un loco- si, estoy perfectamente bien- dijo preocupada- la pregunta es, estas tu bien?-

jareth abrió la boca cuando escuchó nuevamente aquel grito- lo oyeron?- pregunto ahora impaciente y exasperado.

todos lo miraron preocupados- lo que nos faltaba, un rey loco- susurro por lo bajo hoggle a ace.

que dijiste sabandija?- preguntó el monarca al enano un poco molesto. hoggle tartamudeo de pavor- que, que que nos falta poco, si eso, poco para llegar- pero jareth ya no lo escuchuchaba, se concentraba en oír con su delicado oído su alrededor.

soplo su rebelde flequillo que le desconcentraba haciéndole cosquillas con su roce. ahí está, otra vez ese grito-

síganme- dijo autoritario comenzando a correr.

a medida que avanzaban, el paisaje se tornaba más alegre, pequeños hilos de agua corrían haciéndolos salpicar y un corto y mullido césped los acariciaba. extraños árboles reemplazan lo oscuros muros, pintando su frontera de un tono durazno.

sarah miraba aquello maravillada mientras corría tras jareth, un momento, cuando él había tomado la cabecera reemplazandola, o peor, porque lo seguían, podía ser una trampa. pero no pudo más que callarse y morderse el labio.

jareth seguía aquel grito que molestaba su oir. ahora que escuchaba bien, era mas chillon que el de sarah , que tonto, se había ridiculizado frente a todos, más vale que eso valiera la pena. cada paso hacía que el ruido o mejor dicho en grito aumentarse- puedo oírlo- grito toby atrás de sarah y con ace a cuestas.- yo también corroboró el gobblin- toby suspiro- mas bien si estas sobre mis brazos bobo-

a llegar a destino se encontraron un grupo de guardias de la realeza, automáticamente se escondieron en un gran árbol.

en el centro del pelotón, había una muchacha. esta estaba completamente cubierta y solo la habían reconocido como mujer por sus chillidos.

jareth miró atentamente y frustrado dijo- olvidenlo, mientras más nos vallamos menos escuchar sus gritos- empezó a emprender camino de regreso.

espera- lo detuvo sarah- hay que ayudarla, no podemos dejarla.-

-olvidalo sarah, está fuera de mi contrato-

sarah lo miró para regañarlo pero el rey ya no estaba ahí. alzó la cabeza y vio sobre las ramas a una lechuza de grandes ojos negros.

\- saben que, yo lo haré- dijo mirando al resto produciendo temor en el enano y el goblin y desinterés en su hermano.

sarah se aproximó a los guardias, estos eran pequeños goblins montados en unas raras criaturas similares a dinosaurios.-disculpen- llamó su atención- podrían dejarla- dijo en el tono más amable posible.

a lo lejos sus amigos la miraban aterrados, todas sus palabras fueron en vano frente a la joven cabeza dura.

los guardias hablaban en un lenguaje que ella no entendió y sorpresivamente, la amenazaron con sus lanzas.

uno de ellos la estaba apunto de golpear cuando pasó un gran ave .al principio todos miraron confusos, pero luego comenzaron a gritar incoherencias. la lechuza mostró sus filosas garras y las acercó peligrosamente al gobblin mientras sarah corrió para refugiarse con sus amigos.

jareth aterrizó ya en forma de hombre con una pirueta sobre un goblin, el que estaba detrás quiso golpearlo con su palo pero cuando este estaba por aterrizar jareth salto a otra cabeza con un gran equilibrio. sarah ,a lo lejos miraba divertida mientras el resto reía por el espectáculo.

el primero golpeado atacó al otro y así se desató una batalla entre ellos mientras el rey ahora sonreía desde una rama.- retirada- gritó de repente el comandante y todos se fueron entre quejidos.

jareth se bajó del árbol y les dedico una pequeña mirada a sus compañeros los cuales aplaudieron agraciados.

la joven junto al enano salieron de su escondite rumbo a la criatura,la cual, del miedo se había encogido sobre ella misma hecha un ovillo. sarah maternalmente se acercó a la persona, cosa, animal... ser.

tranquila- dijo extendiendo una mano pero al tocar su hombro está tembló- no te are daño.

la criatura lentamente cedió y la vio con sus ojos iluminados- tú eres?- preguntó impresionada con su voz chillona.

jareth advirtió eso y corrió para taparle la boca sorprendiendo a todos- si, si, ya ya. quien eres, por que te atacaban y que eres?- dijo retirando su mano y mirándola despectivo.

la joven aterrada se paro al igual que sarah, le llegaba a la cintura y llevaba una especie de túnica blanca y sobre eso una maltratada capa café, la cual dejaba cubierta la mayoría de su cuerpo.

se sacudió con temor ante el rey - me llamo fealltach y no se si lo saben, pero están atrapando a todas las criaturas del laberinto. está lleno de guardias y monstruos- jareth suspiro, cada vez le molestaba más los cambios de sus tierras.

soy mitad ninfa mitad humana- dijo tímida y provocando una mirada de maravilla en ambos hermanos y desconcierto en jareth- dices ninfa?- preguntó sarah creyendo oír mal- los seres mitológicos?-. fealltach sonrió y asintió - pero si eres más bajita que yo- cuestiono la chica de ojos esmeralda.-pues... es una larga historia- dijo incoma aun temblando.

El fey sinvergüenzas, arrancó la capa de la muchacha, dejándola al descubierto, Bella era un adjetivo que quedaba escaso. Sus ropas blancas pero hechas añicos, su cabello oscuro y sus ojos claros... sus orejas casi puntiagudas... era hermosa.

La platea masculina se encontraba en un extraño estado de admiración, cosa que no pasó desapercibida de los gruñidos de la castaña, que con un movimiento había hecho desaparecer todo su maternalismo.

hola señorita, soy sir inard- se presentó el gobblin. la pequeña ninfa saludo al caballero.

como se llama- preguntó curiosa a la muchacha- sarah sacudió su cabeza y sonrió por su nueva amiga, por fin una chica y no sería bueno empezar con una mala pata.- soy sarah, el es mi hermano toby- concluyó el pequeño saludando y mirando a su hermana con bochorno y objeción, él podía presentarse solo..

y tu caballero- preguntó mirando a hoggle. este se sintió nervioso y un gran calor recorrió por su cuerpo. miró nuevamente a fealltach y tartamudeando se mordió la lengua.

jareth soltó una fuerte carcajada- no le preguntes, no tiene cerebro - miro a hoggle el cual ahora se encontraba apenado y juntando fuerzas le cerró la boca al rey.

lo siento belleza, me llamo hoggle- dijo haciendo a un lado a sarah para besar la mano de la ninfa. cirene, timida, se sonrojo como lo había estado minutos antes el.

el rey blanqueo los ojos- muy bien si eso es todo vámonos, no podemos perder más tiempo- comenzó a caminar.

jareth- dijo sarah suplicante- vamos deja que venga-. el rey suspiro, la voz que había aplicado la joven era una seducción. odiaba sentirse así, por lo que borró su sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño respondió- haz lo que quieras- y siguió su camino.

sarah estaba feliz, lo había conseguido.

vámonos- dijo alegre terminando con la charla social del resto, la joven era simpática y lo había demostrado... pero había algo que le inquietaba y que su sexto sentido no ignoraba, un poco a regañadientes y si... se podría decir bipolar, continuó la marcha.

sarah seguía gruñendo y jareth lo había notado y eso... le divertía.

el cielo se iba tornando más oscuro, maldición, pronto deberían hacer una pausa.


	6. Chapter 6

Las temperaturas al igual que la luz, comenzaban a disminuir .

En el recorrido que habían hecho, Hoggle,Inard Toby y Fealltach habían hablado animadamente.

Disculpa-llamó la ninfa al enano- pero quién es el?- pregunto mirando de reojo al rey amargado siguiendo sus pasos a lo lejos.

Hoggle miro en esa dirección y soltó una pequeña risa- creo que su nombre debe ser familiar, el es Jareth-.

Fealltach palideció-Ja-Ja Jareth? - tartamudeo temblando ante el pánico- el rey Jareth?.

Exacto dulzura,pero esa rata ni se atrevera a tocarte porque yo te protegeré- dijo haciendo una pose graciosa y caballerosa.

Que tu que Howard?- preguntó una voz temible a sus espaldas-

Sarah ya había platicado arduamente con sigo misma y se encontraba más tranquila.

-Sarah- Gruño Toby -tengo sueño-.

Ella lo miró con ternura y asintió con la cabeza.

Jareth- llamo está haciendo que el rey soltaba la camisa del enano rogando por piedad- que quieres?- dijo ahora junto a ella con sumo desinterés, suspiró, tardaría en acostumbrarse al carácter frívolo de el.

-debemos conseguir un lugar donde pasar la noche-. El rey pareció molestarse- pues así perderemos más tiempo- dijo con resignación mirando a la mitad ninfa y procurando un tono de voz alto.

sarah lo miró a los ojos como solo ella sabía hacerlo, esos ojos verdes, esos ojos que podían ser tan sintió otra punzada en su pecho, decidido y .. dolido, alejo esos sentimientos.

no- respondió cortante frente a la joven, si ella quería algo ahora no lo conseguiría tan fácil, hacerse rogar un poco no le vendría mal-

Sarah lo miró ofuscada,pero rápidamente cambio su mirada a una indignada.-pues lo siento, alteza, los seres humanos como nosotros dos necesitamos lo que se llama dormir-

\- es algo innecesario, podria estar años despierto- dijo sobrante.

Sarah comenzó a pensar otras palabras"hirientes" , más al no salir nada de su cabeza soltó un gruñido dejando al rey solo, el cual , nuevamente, sonreía victorioso.

\- ven dijo poniéndose de espaldas a Toby y cambiando de lugar su mochila para que no estorbara- subete- el pequeño,resignado, sintiendo sus pies hinchados y tallando sus ojitos dejó ace en el suelo y se subió a la reconfortante espalda de su hermana.

El sol finalmente se había ocultado y una bella luna les daba la suficiente luz como para no tropezar con insignificantes rocas. los árboles, al igual que el cielo, cambiaron de color, siendo ahora de un tono rojo cobrizo. luego las extrañas luciérnagas, que en realidad eran insectos del tamaño de la palma de una mano, color verde lima, hacian de faroles, posándose en los frutos de los árboles, los cuales eran extrañamente parecidos a cerezas fenomenalmente grandes.

El rey volaba sobre ellos, a pesar de su indiferencia, entendía los posibles riesgos de un laberinto a oscuras, esa muchacha era muy ingenua. diviso un pequeño claro donde los árboles formaban un perfecto círculo, acogedor, pero con suficiente espacio para que nadie le hablaré ni molestarte, era perfecto!.

La lechuza soltó un grito desgarrador e insolitamente, dulce, como una nota que se desliza suavemente hasta convertirse en un do mayor. Todos ahora exhaustos miraron el cielo y ahí lo vieron, blanco a la luz de la luna, negro contra las estrellas, guiandolos .

Al llegar hoggle tomó dos piedras de jaspe de las tantas que había por el sendero, más luego de varios intentos no lograba que la chispa perdurara para un fogata. sarah sacó de su mochila un gran suéter azul y se lo dio a su hermano, este al principio se negó pero luego, tentado lo tomo y cayó en un profundo sueño con ace entre sus brazos aprovechando el calor del niño.

sarah miró a su hermano y sonrió, pensar que habría querido deshacerse de él para dejarlo en manos de...

Comenzó a tiritar pues las temperaturas podrían estar tranquilamente en cinco grado... o peor, en bajo cero. ella comenzó a fantasear y hacer teorías sobre la temperatura.

El fey se había apartado para tener paz, no sentía frío más su cuerpo estaba gélido como el de un cadáver. acaricio las suaves plumas de su capa y miró a sarah, estaba tiritando. disgustado y acosado por sus delicados oidos los cuales se quejaban ante el castañear de los dientesde la joven, se puso de pie .

-apártate Howard- dijo pasando frente a él que comenzaba a impacientarse.- es Hoggle- susurro a ningún referente.

Jareth acercó su mano a la pila de leños y con un chasquido una gran llamarada de color azulado se hizo presente, esta creció hasta un tamaño considerable. mientras tanto el enano se acostaba murmurando junto a toby y caí rápido al igual que el anterior dejando a la humana y la hibrida.

La joven de ojos esmeralda, rápidamente se acercó a esta y puso sus manos recuperando el calor- gracias- murmuro y como resultado obtuvo un gruñido.

Fealltach miraba el fuego encandilada y temerosa se acercó al rey- disculpa llamo tirando un poco de su capa- gracias - le dijo con una dulce sonrisa. jareth estaba por ignorarla y marchase cuando sintió lo ojos de alguien sobre ellos, con precaución miro y noto a Sarah un poco... un momento, celosa?. eso era inolvidable, debería aprovecharlo.

entregó una de sus mejores sonrisas y se acuclilló quedando a alturas de la ninfa.

-oh gracias, es mi deber hacerlo- dijo en un tono encantador, como solo el sabia hacerlo con su blanca sonrisa.

Fealltach sonrió al compás del rey- tengo un poco de frío- dijo tímida frotando sus brazos para entrar en calor.

El rey estaba riendo por dentro, la cara de Sarah lo valia todo, jugo su ultima carta.- pues ven que te de calor- dijo en un tono seductor abrazándola y cubriendola con su capa.

A lo lejos sarah explotó, eso era el límite ¿ la habian conocido hace apenas unas horas y ahora estaba manoseando al rey?, sin saber como, se había parado, sin saber cómo, se encontraba caminando y , sin saber como, ahora estaba frente a ellos.

Jareth la miró con una sorpresa fingida y la híbrida se sintió incómoda por la tensión separándose del monarca.- disculpa - dijo Sarah- creo que el bosque es muy espacioso como para estar tan ... - dijo con una actitud exageradamente amigable y a la vez amenazadora.

pues esta bien- dijo en su tono alegre característico sentándose en un tronco junto a ellos- mas lejos- concluyó en un tono más seco.

Ahora Fealltach la miro encaprichada- y por qué no puedo escuchar?- dijo en un tono infantil.

-si sarah, por qué?- pregunto jareth de igual manera pero con una gran sonrisa.

sarah se encontraba contrariada, esa arpía, cuando le pusiera las manos encima...

El la miro encarnando una ceja - es mas por ti que por nada- dijo apenada dandose cuenta de la situacion... parecia una loca obsesionada- el podria atacarte o quien sabe...- no era dueña de sus palabras y sentia que cada vez embarraba mas las situacion.

Jareth ya se encontraba conforme-vete- dijo cambiando su expresión rápidamente, primero confundiendo a la ninfa y luego haciéndola correr con pavor, la cual se fue a refugiar entre sus nuevos amigos.

sarah suspiró aliviada... un momento, aliviada?. Jareth se acercó y con una voz profunda puso un brazo sobre el hombre de ella- al fin solos- susurró para molestarla. el calor subió por sus mejillas- muy gracioso- dijo sacando su brazo con repugnancia.

-muy bien y ¿con que cosas espeluznantes te torturare?- dijo con una voz diplomática.

Sarah enmudeció- o será- dijo el rey- que estabas... ce-lo-sa- dijo separando y remarcando cada sílaba.

celosa?- casi gritó ella- nunca lo estaría por alguien como tu- pero rápidamente se tapó la boca para no despertar al resto, maldición.

me iré a hacer guardia- dijo apenada marchándose- espera- la llamó una voz.

ella se dio vuelta impresionada y esperanzada.

-luego recuerda hablarme de esos temas de cuentos de terror- le dijo en una seriedad fingida.

ella blanqueo los ojos resignada y se alejó. esa sería una larga noche.


	7. Chapter 7

sarah se recargo sobre uno de los grandes árboles, esa noche no dormiría, pues aparte de los posibles peligros del laberinto, llevaban consigo un arma de doble filo.

Jareth... ¿porque esto termino asi?... un momento, desde cuando se dirigía a él por su nombre?. la última vez que había estado aquí solo lo había nombrado como rey gobblin... ¿que habrá sucedido?, tampoco parecía molestarle a él.

soltó un leve suspiro y miro su mochila con cansancio. necesitaba distraerse. una idea iluminó su cabeza y rápidamente busco en esta. recordaba haber guardado un libro, pero al ver su portada sintió un vuelco en su alma.

La tapa color roja con doradas letras anunciaba el gran libro de a.c.h smith. "laberinto".Que diantres, no era el lugar ni momento correcto para leerlo, pero dadas las circunstancias de que sus ojos se estaban rindiendo, lo abrió. Al hacerlo era como si un leve brisa cálida corriera por su rostro, no era cualquier libro, era su libro y su historia... lamentablemente parecía no tener secuelas.

comenzó a leer. la adolescente que ahora que se daba cuenta, era un poco cabeza hueca, el niño y su escándalo, el misterioso rey.

"no tienes poder sobre mi" leyó y cerró el libro, no necesitaba leer el final de nuevo. lo dejo a un lado y miró el fuego, las llamas parecían bailar, el baile divisó una joven con un vestido largo que al terminar se fundía con la fogata. parecía bailar una especie de ballet hasta que apareció otra figura, esta vez un hombre apuesto con una sonrisa encandiladora. juntos formaron un baile acompasado pero fue interrumpido por una oscura sombra y de un soplido el viento apagó el fuego haciendo que sarah de un pequeño salto del susto.

La llama volvió a prenderse. sarah levantó la vista y vio la mano enguantada de él apuntando la fogata.

El rey callado se sentó junto a sarah, un poco distanciado.- ¿porque no duermes?- dijo mirando el fuego.

\- no, debo protegerlos- y no pudo evitar bostezar.

-te prometo que no intetare nada- le respondió directo.

Sarah se sintió abochornada, ahora que lo pensaba tal vez si era prejuiciosa.- y tu no duermes?-

jareth sonrió recordando las miles de noches en las cuales no había dormido por la culpa de ella- puedo estar años sin dormir-  
Sarah se quedo en su lugar.  
Hartó, el monarca, se paro, se acuchilló delante de ella y giro su mano, cuando esta volvio a su posición inicial llevaba un collar de plata y en el centro llevava una bella piedra verde.  
Esmeralda ?- pregunto almirandola.  
Crisoprasa- corriguio-muy popular en la antigua Grecia. Como curiosidad, decir que Alejandro Magno siempre llevaba una encima antes de entrar en batalla.  
Sarah ahora miraba a aquel hombre maravillada. Habia acertadocon los colores, tenian los mismos ojos que aquella piedra.

En cuanto este mintiendo o rompiendo una promesa, me dara una pequeña descarga electrica... a ti tambien.  
\- eso es injusto- declaro con los brazos cruzados.  
-Injusto para quien?- sentenció sonriendo, no habia cambiado para nada.

Callada tomo el amuleto y se lo coloco, jareth la aprecio.

Sarah ya no tenía escapatoria, lenta e indecisa se alejó un poco más y se tendió sobre el suelo . Tardó unos minutos pero finalmente logró conciliar el sueño sin sentirse en peligro.

El rey ocupó el lugar de Sarah y miró su angelical rostro dormido, en sueños ella hablaba, pero era en un tono tan bajo que ni siquiera podía comprenderlo. posó su mano en el suelo pero está chocó con una tapa dura. bajo la mirada y leyó el título "laberinto". intrigado lo abrio y comenzo a leerlo. cada página era un golpe bajo y se sentía furioso. estaba en las últimas páginas, no podía leerlas, no estaba preparado. lo habia escrito sarah acaso? que cruel.

De repente colapso y arrojo aquel libro al fuego, rapidamente volvio en si y desesperado volvió a tomarlo quemándose las manos. Arrojó el libro caliente y se sacó sus guantes, sus manos rojas delataban su crimen.

Adolorido volvió a sentarse y con un movimiento volvió a tener sus guantes de cuero negros. aún faltaban horas para el amanecer, aburrido creo una esfera en sus manos, al hacerlo volvió esas punzadas fuertes solo que esta vez eran en su lateral.

La esfera cayó y se deshizo como una burbuja. algo extraño estaba pasando y a pesar de su gran sabiduría no sabía con exactitud el que.

Suspiró y dejó descansar su cabeza en el tronco mientras miraba el cielo estrellado.

El sol se estaba asomando y Toby fue el primero en despertar. Con los primeros rayos de sol el niño dejaba al goblin dormir mientras se sacaba el suéter, la temperatura nuevamente había aumentado.

Miró a su hermana dormir, esta estaba delicadamente dada vuelta con la boca abierta, y estaba tan despeinada como los pétalos de una flor contra el viento... básicamente estaba hecha un desastre. el niño rió y miró a Hoggle, el en sueños, o eso queria creer, estaba abrazando a Fealltach sonrojado mientras roncaba.

Busco con su mirada al rey goblin y pudo ver a lo lejos a este envuelto en su capa aterciopelada jugando con unas esferas. lentamente se acerco y lo miro hechizado por el movimiento perfecto de esta en su mano.- wow- exclamó llamando la atención de este, y al desconcentrarse hizo que las esferas desaparecieran. el ahora lo miro molesto con el ceño fruncido. toby fuera de asustarse lo miro más boyante.

-como osas interrumpir mi entretener mocoso?- espetó manteniendo su talante.

Toby ahora lo miraba un poco molesto- no me llamo mocoso, me llamo toby, toby - le dijo resaltando cada sílaba.

jareth lo miro detenidamente, no se había equivocado, tenía sus ojos... su ojo. dio una sonrisa ladina

-sabes- continuó el niño olvidando rápidamente su enfado- encontre esto, esta un poco quemado- dijo entregando un libro con la tapa un poco carbonizada en las puntas. Jareth se mordió el labio y tomó el libro, con un chasquido la tapa volvió a su estado original.

Mi hermana me lo leyo una vez- dijo un poco incomodo, esos tiempos en los que ellos compartian momentos ahora eran recuerdos lejanos- lo encontré escondido en su mesa de luz buscando a lancelot- el niño fue convirtiendo sus palabras cada vez mas hostiles- es una idiota... tendria que averme advertido sobre aquellas palabras...- mas el rey habia ignorado aquella ultima frase, se encontraba sumergido en un ambiente casi perdido.

-oh lancelot, tu hermana amaba esa cosa- respondió con melancolía. toby asintió. Jareth ahora se encontraba más animado. Era increíble el aura que despedía aquel niño lo hacía sentir tranquilo- cuál es su argumento, no he tenido la oportunidad de leerlo- mintió el fey.

El niño sonrió, al fin una charla con ese gran hombre, si su padre lo viera ahora mismo.

-Es una historia un tanto extraña... una chica debe quedarse con su hermano y este es sumamente llorón, tanto que pide a un rey que se lo lleve-.

-y debe recorrer un laberinto para recuperarlo, pero luego de grandes peligros acompañado por un enano, una bestia, y un caballero con su perro fiel, debe dejarlos para enfrentarse a solas- continuo -sólo debe decir unas palabras, pero tiene que decidir dejará su hermano o amarlo al rey , pero finalmente dice las palabras para recuperarlo.- no tienes poder sobre mí- concluyó jareth con pesadez.

Sin entender el dolor de aquel adulto Toby lo miró apenado-sabes, creo que no sería capaz de decir tales palabras- dijo dedicándole una mirada de tristeza, sus pequeños bracitos lo rodearon y se sorprendió al descubrir que Toby estaba aferrado a él. si cualquier otra persona se hubiera atrevidos hacer eso ya estaría dado por muerto... pero esto era diferente.

Jareth lo apartó y refunfuño, demasiado contacto por un dia.

-sigo sin entender algo, el rey en realidad no la quería, solo necesitaba a alguien no?- pregunto para reafirmar su teoría- porque sinceramente es un tonto-.

jareth sintió un palpitar en su ojo y contuvo su ira, exhalo.- mocoso, en un principio porque la joven pudo hacer que el rey acudiera a ella?-

toby pensó y tímido abrió el libro, releyó la página correspondiente y sonrió, se encontraba maravillado, como si hubiera descubierto una reliquia.

\- por que la amaba- susurro-"el rey de los goblins se había enamorado de ella, y le había dado ciertos poderes"- concluyó citando las palabras del libro.

ambos quedaron en silencio.

\- desearia que ese rey fuera real- susurro el niño cerrando el libro con una sonrisa de ensueño

jareth le regaló una sonrisa vacía.


	8. Chapter 8

Su conmovedora e íntima charla fue interrumpida por un grito, ambos miraron hacia esa dirección y vieron a Fealltach más que despierta, al abrir sus ojos se encontraba con Hoggle abrazándola por la cintura, ¿que chica no hubiera gritado?.

El mago y el niño se miraron cómplices y rieron, al terminar Toby vio de reojo a Jareth el cual se permitía mantener una sonrisa disimulada. ese sin duda , era el comienzo de un gran dia.

-Eres un atrevido- gritaba la ninfa al aún aturdido Hoggle- no tienes vergüenza-

El enano parpadeo, no estaba en sus cinco sentido, solo se paro se disculpó balbuceando y se alejó para asearse dejando a Fealltach refunfuñando la cual, murmurando, luego lo siguio.

Jareth busco a sarah y la descubrió a esta femeninamente roncando, que lastima que no poseyera esa tecnología humana para capturar imágenes. Toby suspiro- tardará en despertar, siempre se queda hasta tarde- dijo a la nada. Jareth miró al niño con vivez- no mientras yo esté a cargo- se levantó cauto seguido del niño entusiasmado, el cual seguía sus pasos y hacia los mismos movimientos.

sarah estaba rodeada ahora por dos sombras.- Sarah- comenzó a llamarla el rey zarandeando- más esta se dio vuelta y siguió durmiendo- Sarah- volvió a llamarla un poco impaciente. Toby se alejó, sus expectativas eran cero, pues, nadie en su sano juicio despertaba a la joven, las consecuencias eran peligrosas.

-Sarah!-llamaba ahora impulsivo. La muchacha gruñó y lanzó un puño con su fuerza sin controlar. gran la suerte de este que aquel puño aterrizó en su ingle. Jareth frunció su rostro- diablos- dijo con un tono de voz agudo. ese había sido el límite.

junto ambas manos dejando lugar en el centro de sus palmas, puso estas sobre la cabeza de ella y al abrirlas callo una cantidad generosa de agua helada. sarah la recibio y al instante se incorporó buscando aire. miro a jareth avispada- tu!- exclamo radiando ira- eres un idiota, mira mi ropa- dijo haciendo referencia a su atuendos húmedos, tanto sus tejanos como su cardigan soltaban pequeñas gotas . jareth la miraba embobado, la ropa se pegaba al cuerpo de ella, mal momento para estar solo.-pues no te sienta mal- respondió mordaz.

sarah ahora lo miraba anonadada - eres un malcriado !- grito. jareth frunció el ceño- tienes razón, y siempre obtengo lo que quiero- dijo levantando el rostro de la joven. las palabras ya no fluían por la cabeza de la chica de ojos verdes, estaba hipnotizada y dentro de su cabeza se desataba una batalla campal. Esa batalla fue interrumpida por una vibración en su pecho. el rey pareció también notarlo así que se encontraba mirando el busto de ella, se sintió intimidada, así que apartó la vista hacia otro lado pero vislumbro el amuleto de él, el cual brillaba en una tonalidad azul.

El monarca acercó la mano a su pecho, sarah lo noto rápidamente y se volvió hacia atrás como un gato asustado, ese pervertido, que se creía.

el rey sonrió- sólo iba a tomar tu collar- murmuró mordazmente nuevamente. sarah vio el propio y este también se encontraba brillando. algo extraño sucedía.

de repente ambos amuletos dejaron de brillar y el rey y la joven se miraron atónitos.

al volver a verlos, estos tenían en sus cadenas un aura celeste, que luego de unos breves segundos, desaparecio.- aguamarina- murmuró jareth.

sarah lo miró extasiada, el conocimiento del rey sobre las piedras, que decir, mejor dicho sobre todo era superior a ella.

-¿porque?- logró balbucear fuera de su asombro.

el sonrió, se paró y se encaminó al sendero- la aguamarina , conocida para la esperanza- dijo en un tono apenas audible.

ahora sarah estaba sola, bostezo y se desperezó, demasiadas emociones ni bien despertar, que desastre. juntó sus cosas, incluso su libro que peculiarmente se encontraba tirado a lo lejos, seguro había sido ella, que despistada.

salió de la "zona de campamento" y caminó unos pocos metros. el mago bajo la sombra de uno de los extraños árboles, estaba de brazos cruzados, tenía sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando.

su hermanito a lo lejos, jugaba en un pequeño arroyo bajo la protección de hoggle y Fealltach, parecian tener su "insidente" resuelto... pero ella mantenia cierta distancia. sonriendo pasó junto a jareth en dirección de toby. al llegar les dio los buenos días. el pequeño rubio simplemente la ignoro y siguio chapoteando- debes probar el agua, es muy dulce- exclamó ace tendiendo sus manos en forma de cuenco mientras el agua se filtraba por sus deditos.

sarah miró el agua con recelo, pero sinceramente, hacía mucho que no vevia ningun liquido , no podia exhibirse a una deshidratación, bebió de aquel arroyo, estaba frío y corría lentamente por su garganta satisfaciendola. era dulce y le dejaba un buen gusto en sus labios ahora húmedos.

-tienes razón- le respondo mirándolo radiante- es muy dulce.

jareth se acercó y los miro superior- terminaron ya su deleite y podemos marcharnos?- soltó con ironía.

sarah lo miró frustrada- no quieres?- pregunto tratando de sonar cortez. jareth río- no gracias, no me gusta el agua de los establos-

hoggle escupio el sorbo que estaba tomando- establos?- inquirió mientras se secaba con la manga de su camisa.

jareth dibujo con el dedo un camino desde el castillo hasta terminar en aquel rio- vienen por napas subterráneas- concluyó como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

sarah sintió un revuelo en el estómago y lentamente se alejo de ahí en busca de unos arbustos para vomitar, Fealltach lo noto y corrió siguiéndola. más lejos de todo toby siguio jugando junto a ace, por primera vez podia darse el lujo de jugar como un niño normal y no estar resolviendo aburridas ecuaciones.

Un poco mareada, la muchacha, encabezó la marcha. el rey retomo su posición en retaguardia, a medida que avanzaban el clima cambiaba rusticamente, ahora había un calor sofocante haciendo que varios se quitasen sus chalecos a excepción del rey el cual se mantuvo regio.

-hace mucho calor-sollozo el goblin abanicándose con la mano.

-concuerdo- se limitó a responder toby sudoroso.

un ave de repente cruzó pasándole por los pelos a sarah.

-jareth!- gritó dándose la vuelta- no hagas estupideces...- mas no pudo seguir ya que el con un gesto le decía que callase.

el ave que posaba en la rama no era una lechuza, era un halcón y miraba con sus ojos azules a cada uno, en especial al rey de los goblins.

-Byron, no es de cobardes asaltar sin previo aviso?- dijo jareth molesto, poniéndose en posición defensiva.

todos miraron con pavor, aquel era byron?. indudablemente, en su lugar ahora había un apuesto hombre, alto y de mirada penetrante, con su lustrosa armadura negra.

-así recibes a tu hermano?- dijo con frialdad byron y fingiendo dolor causando el asombro en los rostros de los espectadores.

\- tu no eres mi hermano, eres un error biológico que nació a partir de mi padre- murmuró .

\- si hay un error aqui eres tu, y lo sabes, -

todos miraba la pelea expectantes, hermanos?, eso era algo nuevo. De repente byron se movió con una velocidad inhumana. -eres preciosa- exclamó una voz profunda a espaldas de sarah. ella dio un pequeño brico y sintio escalofrios.

se quedo congelada, el mínimo movimiento podría generar grandes problemas, se sentía como una gacela acechada, que raro, era un deja vu.

unos brazos fuertes la rodearon, olía a hierbabuena y canela, jareth?. - alejate de ella- dijo con recelo el rey.

byron sonrió con maldad.

se acercó por última vez a jareth y le susurro algo al oído dejándolo con la boca abierta.

todos se dieron vuelta para verlo, pero él ya no estaba.

Fealltach todavía temblaba, toby , ace y hoggle estaban estáticos y jareth aferraba cada vez más a sarah en su pecho, todavía en un estado de shock.

-jareth, me quedo sin aire- dijo sarah con delicadeza.

pero el rey no la soltó.


	9. Chapter 9

Jareth la apretó más contra su pecho, hacía mucho que no sentia esa sensacion. ni siquiera con la propia chica de ojos crueles había sentido esto, con ella había sido dolor. No podía creerlo, él, el gran rey Jareth, rey de los goblins, estaba temblando . Ese maldito había puesto en él una enfermedad letal y lamentablemente de origen humano. todo tenía sentido, mientras más cerca estuviera de sarah, ésta aumentaría...pondría su corazón antes de su vida?.

jareth volvió en sí y soltó bruscamente a sarah.- estás bien?- preguntó ella preocupada, mas él no respondió, estaba batallando por no llorar, era extraño, sentía más dolor por la reacción de ella que por su propio futuro, no permitiría que ella derramara una sola lágrima, que estupido fui al pensar que ya la e olvidado...

La muchacha acercó la mano al el, pero esta nunca llegó, jareth desapacible se corrió y ella lentamente retiró la mano.

\- no perdamos tiempo- dijo frio y en un tono audible.

Hoggle lo miró con ira, que no se daba cuenta del estado de ánimo del resto?.

-AHORA- grito ahora con un deje de desesperación.

Todos arrastrando los pies siguieron el camino, sarah estaba muy preocupada, que era lo que le había dicho aquel malvado rey...

Jareth se sentía asfixiado, todo esto estaba mal, trato de salir volando, pero no lograba su transformación.

-estas bien?- llamó su camarada. el pequeño Toby no entendía qué le sucedía al gran rey, el frunció el ceño- vete- le dijo, mas el niño rubio se quedó a su lado- que te sucede?- insistió. estaba comenzando a molestarse por la persistencia- te dije que te retiraste mocoso- dijo más severo. Toby lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y se aferró a las piernas de él, su primer amigo no abandonaría. Jareth sentía que iba a desmoronarse y estaba desesperado, en un impulso empujó al niño el cual comenzó a llorar impactando contra el suelo.

Todos se dieron vuelta y miraron sorprendidos, sah corrió a socorrer a toby- que te sucede idiota!- le gritó al rey mientras que el niño, luego de mucho tiempo, hundía el rostro en el pecho de su hermana.

Jareth sentia mas y mas las punzadas en su pecho, tik tok, el tiempo corre.

\- eres una basura!- le gritó la chica de ojos verdes con lágrimas en los ojos.

tik tok

\- te odio- finalizó dejando ya sus lágrimas pensar que su utopía de un rey para nada vengativo podía ser real.

tik... tok...

El rey abrió la boca para responder, pero cayó derrumbado. ahora tendido en el suelo, padecía de dolor.

Toby soltó a su hermana y corrió para refugiarse en Hoggle, que junto a los otros tres, no entendían nada de situación.

Ella corrió y lo tocó, estaba irradiando de fiebre.- mi lady, quiere que ayude a cargarlo?- pregunto ace tímido.

Sarah sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas- no gracias, yo puedo- .con la ayuda de Fealltach , la cual había insistido, habían logrado subir el mago a la espalda de ella, pesaba unos cuantos kilos más que ella, pero era tan delgado bajo esa gran capa que le resultó cómodo llevarlo.

Avanzaron varios kilómetros de laberinto angosto y tanto plantas como animales, parecían postrarse de pena ante Jareth. a lo lejos el enano vislumbro una gran cueva, con sus últimas fuerzas todos llegaron. Si bien no era ni siquiera el mediodía, todos se encontraban exhaustos, las emociones los estaban matando.

La joven le quitó la capa y con ella lo arropó, el parecía estar sufriendo. Lentamente ella acercó la mano a su pecho y sintió sus latidos, parecía un caballo en pleno trote.

-Te digo que lo malinterpretaron- murmuraba hoggle- no, solo hay que explicárselo- le respondió la ninfa. Sarah escuchó atentamente gracias al eco de la cueva .- que voy a malinterpretar?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a ellos, Hoggle la miró con los ojos abiertos- esto no es mi problema - y tras decir eso se fue junto a toby y hace que se encontraban dibujando en las paredes tratando de distraerse de aquella densa situación.

Sarah miró a Fealltach con odio y una sonrisa falsa- que sucede?-. la híbrida se sonrojo- pues, yo, perdón, nosotras, las ninfas, tenemos el poder de sanar...- mas no pudo continuar ya que sarah se paró de un salto- y que esperas?-. Fealltach miró sus pies- de sanar con un beso-.

sarah se sentó nuevamente lentamente, esa arpía iva a besar a jareth, frente a sus narices?... . lo miro de reojo y vio como se retorcia, suspiro- hazlo- dijo en un susurro.

Fealltach sonrió y se acercó al rey, sarah apartó la vista, no podía ver eso. la tentación le gano y la vio en el momento en el que ambos labios se juntaban.

Abrió los ojos mientras cirene lentamente se alejaba, se encontraba aturdido, había soñado con los labios dulces de Sarah y se despertaba con los de un pez?, vaya su suerte. para su alivio la joven de ojos verdes llegó corriendo y apartó a cirene de un manotazo- como te encuentras, estas bien, como te sientes?- repetía mientras le tomaba la presión, el pulso y temperatura al mismo tiempo. jareth sonrió- pues, no besa mal-. ella soltó su mano de golpe y lo miró con rabia e ironía- estas perfectamente bien, eres el mismo de siempre- le palpó la cabeza y se alejó.Fealltach

jared sonrió con cansancio y dejó caer su cabeza con pesadez, por más que lo intentara no podía alejarse de ella, simplemente era el destino.

sarah miró los dibujos admirada, eran increíble pese a la corta edad de toby- tu los has hecho?-miró asombrada. el niño asintió orgulloso de su trabajo. había encontrado en su bolsillo uno de sus crayones y sin hacerse rogar se había ido con el gobblin a aprovecharlo.

El cuadro mostraba a hoggle gruñendo y encabezando la marcha, seguido de la bella cirene, el niño con el gobblin en sus hombros, al fondo sarah y el rey de los goblins con su capa aterciopelada. - mi cara no es así- dijo hoggle gruñendo y, sorpresa, poniendo la misma cara que el dibujo. todos rieron.

dejen de perder tiempo-. jareth ya se encontraba de pie, listo para salir. todos refunfuñando, siguieron el camino a excepción de sarah, que lo miraba esperanzada y alegre, ese era el rey gobblin que conocía.

Intento avanzar una vez que todos salieron, pero sus piernas aún temblaban y un fuerte dolor de cabeza no lo abandonaba, La joven, notando esto, y dando un suspiro lo tomo por la cintura. Al principio el rey se mostró reacio pero lentamente comenzó a ceder.

muy bien, muy bien- dijo sarah, ahora fuera organizandolos- tenemos mucho por caminar y poco tiempo-sentenció. Los pares de ojos los miraban extrañados, esa cercanía en ello no era normal, seguramente las emociones de hacia horas los había aturdido, así que tragándose las palabras continuaron.

byron estaba furioso, esa maldita ninfa lo había metido en un embrollo.

-GUARDIAS- gritó. al instante, unos goblins aparecieron, el primero con parentesco a un cerdo pero con una piel gris escamosa, el segundo, tenía ojos amarillos y desorbitados que hacen perfecta combinación con su repugnante cabeza.

-sí majestad!-dijeron al unísono con un saludo militar.

byron masajeo su cien con frustración- liberen al Yamata no Orochi- dijo con cansancio

los guardias temblaron- ahora?- preguntó el primero con temor.

-AHORA- gritó furioso.

ambos goblins se alejaron chocando entre ello y temblando de miedo.

jareth con su delicado oído escuchó un ruido a lo lejos, pero ignorándolo, siguió sereno su marcha, la última vez aquellos llamados los habían dejado con otra carga.

Sarah reía junto a toby mientras hablaban y bromeaban animadamente, parecia que su vieja relación queria regresar de las tinieblas,más su charla fue interrumpida.

Frente a ellos estaba una bestia enorme, debía medir unos diez metros... incluso más. contaba con exactamente ocho cabezas y ocho colas.

-mierda- blasfemo jareth- no se muevan - advirtió.

pero fue tarde, la ninfa comenzó a correr de pavor frente al Yamata no Orochi, haciendo que este gruñera brutalmente.


	10. Chapter 10

Antes que nada... gracias a Friditas, por sus reviews tanto aqui como en mis otras historias de laberinto, ¿que te parece esto? jajaja poco a poco la estare puliendo para llegar a ser casi como una perla... en fin, dejare de interrumpir para que puedan gozar de este capitulo que a mi opinion a quedado increible. gracias y no se olviden de comentar y votar. az

Jareth miró a Fealltach con ira, esa idiota había desatado la furia de la bestia.

-CORRAN- les ordenó con un deje de molestar, todos comenzaron a huir, el pequeño Toby debido a su tamaño y preso del temor, se enredaba en sí y tropezaba, el rey lo agarró de un brazo y lo llevó bajo este mientras corría con gran destreza, preso de la adrenalina se habia olvidado completamente de sus mareos, esforzando en cada paso de escapar de las garras de la bestia escamosa.

Sarah miraba fascinada aquel monstruo pero Hoggle la interrumpió rogándole que corriese más rápido.

Ace encogido por el tamaño de la bestia se encontraba escondido en la mochila de Sarah.-POR AQUÍ, A LAS CUEVAS - gritó jareth haciendo que todos volvieran sobre sus pasos para regresar a donde hace breves momentos se habian dado el lujo de un descanso devido al moribundo rey. Al llegar, la bestia sobrevolo por encima de sus cabezas posandose sobre la gran cueba, pero siendo tanto el peso que un templor impotente comenzo a cerrar la entrada tapandola con pesadas rocas.

\- YO NO ES SEGURO, ESCONDANSE YA NO HAY TIEMPO- grito el rey con todas sus fuerzas sobre esforzando su garganta produciendo unos altibajos, que en cualquier situacion podria resultar chistosa, pero ahora mismo sus vidas peligraban.

\- Chicos, por aqui- señalo Toby separandose de Jareth, en breves segundos habia notado que las paredes de aquella cueba estaba formada por grandes huecos, los cuales dejaban el lugar suficiente como para que una persona entrara... o una persona, una ninfa y un enano.

Jareth apretado junto a Sarah entraban en una, gracias a la flaquez de él pero pudiendo apenas respirar. - sabes, estamos solos- dijo intentando bromear mientras le guiñaba un ojo. - Jareth!, no es el momento- le respondió mientras trataba de ver al Orochi. Los seis escucharon como algo se posaba arriba de ellos y por el temblor, una nube de polvo caía sobre sus cabezas, haciendoles cubrir sus bocas para evitar toser- tengo una idea- susurro Jareth mirando un río cercano, Sarah asintió y vio como este se sacaba su guante, todavía contaba con quemaduras en sus manos por lo que ella lo miró preocupada- ¿qué te sucedio?...- comenzo pero el la interrumpio.- no es el momento- le contestó con ironía.

Tendió la mano hacia el río y comenzó a hacer fuerza, parecía como si su cabeza estuviera bajo presión, lentamente el agua fue cambiando a un color más opaco y finalmente se transformó en vino.

El volvió a ponerse su guante mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, ella se bajó de las rocas y pasó junto a ellos sin advertirlos, todos contuvieron la respiración, la bestia comenzó a beber el vino del río y lentamente se fue quedando dormida.

Jareth no se hizo esperar y saco a todos de debajo de ahi antes que se derrumbara debido al peso que antes había soportado.

El fey tomó con su mano un palo y tras pasar su mano por este se convirtió en una brillante espada de mango dorado. ace, desde su recobeco, miraba admirado aquella arma como un niño, embobadopor su filo.

Se acercó a la bestia dormida y sonrió, al fin podría desahogarse y de manera casi instantanea cortó una de sus cabezas, provocando que la ninfa chillara y corriera a abrazar a hoggle por el temor, el cual gustoso la recibió, mientras tanto la mortal le tapaba los ojos a Toby, no era algo que un niño necesitará ver, esta accion fue acompañada por un suspiro por parte de el... se perderia la mejor parte.

Solo quedaba por cortar la última cola, pero cuando Jareth blandió la espada, esta se destruye estallando contra algo duro. Cubierto de sangre, sacó de la misma una espada mas increible que la anterior, tan simple, que era perfecta.

Todo quedó en silencio, tanto que se podian oir el ruido de los insectos sobre las hojas, cuando de repente el cuerpo de aquella bestia comenzo a deteriorar, mirando atónitos, vieron como salía de aquel cadáver ocho bellas doncella, una más joven que la anterior... y una mas bella que la anterior, parecían brillar en un aura dorada y llevaban puestas largas túnicas blancas.- gracias por liberarnos- dijeron al unísono aquellos fantasmas. Jareth hizo una pequeña reverencia con respeto y cada una de ellas beso su cabeza para luego desaparecer. Sarah miraba roja de furia a lo lejos haciendo que el rey sonriera cada vez más.

por los pelos- exclamó hoggle ni bien terminaron. Toby miraba asombrado al rey lleno de sangre, él parecía preocupado, había algo que no le terminaba de convencer.

Todos celebravan y atiborreban al rey, el cual incomo simplemente los ignoraba, ocultando su leve sonrojo, hacia tanto tiempo que sus goblins no le festejaban,que casi podia sentir aquel calido orgullo recorerle nuebamente.

\- deverian detener su festejo- dijo con semblante serio dandoles las espalda, escondiendo la espada entre su capa y pantalones- esa criatura ha sido pan comido en comparacion alas que comenzara a enviar... lo conozco, este es solo el comienzo-

Todo silencio, las causas para festejar ahora eran nulas.

\- ho Jareth, por cierto...- dijo la muchacha restandole interes- ¿ quienes eran aquellas muchachas?- El monarca la miro a los ojos y descubrio una pequeña señal de celos, sonrio ladinamente y se preparo para contestar de una manera que cosiguiera ponerle los pelos de punta...

Sarah indiganda cerro los ojos, pero a sus espaldas hollo un golpe seco, lentameente y levantando sus parpados se encontro con la mirada horrorizada de sus amigos y mas por debajo al rey nuevamente desmallado.- Por dios...- dijo de igual manera que la cara de sus colegas, sin saber por que, callo arodillada para verificar el estado del rey, era algo extraño... se estaba preocupando por su enemigo...¿ desde cuando le preocupaba aquel canalla?, si queria podia dejarlo ahi mismo, pues no podria cumplir parte de su tratodeprotejerlos... dejandole mas razones para abandonarlo... ¿ el la abandonaria en esa situacion?... seguramente si, para el todos eran sus piezas de ajedrez.

Suspiro y lentamente lo cargo sobre sus hombros. Toby vio a su hermana con cierto orgullo latente, pero rapidamente borro aquel sentimiento y mostro s semblante serio.

muy bien- dijo sarah mirando al rey con cierta repugnancia y preocupacion- hay que seguir, nada puede pararnos- dijo tratando de recuperar los animos, y en un incomodo silencio, como si de un funeralse tratara, todos siguieronla marcha avanzando hasta una gran puerta para volver al laberinto. Cada tanto Hoggle se giraba para verificar tanto al rey como a ala chica... seguia sin confiar del todo de aquella rata.

Fealltach miraba sus pies avergonzada, había cometido un acto estúpido de su parte.- lo siento- le murmuró a la castaña, ella la miró con odio y acomodo un poco al fey, pero vio las lágrimas en los ojos de ella, se sintio horrible, ¡ella no era una villana!¿ en que momento habia cambiado de roles con el malvado rey? - esta bien, te perdono, pero creo que luego te tienes que disculpar con ellos- dijo sintiendose culpable la ninfa sonrió por el optimismo de ella y asintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Al llegar miraron con éxtasis la gran puerta, tenía dibujado en sí unas grandes inscripciones.

\- las consecuencias de nuestros actos, afectan al entorno, si has de fallar tú has de ser el entorno que cambiara y solo una respuesta correcta los salvará- leyó Ace con dificultad aquel extraño lenguaje.

-como que cambiará?-cuestiono Sarah. el rey levantó levemente los hombros con pesades bajo su gran delirio haciendo que ella exponga una mueca de negacion, ninguno de ellos entendía bien qué era lo que decía aquella runa.

\- que es todo y a la vez nada, que se consigue pero que se pierde y que constantemente necesitamos?- concluyó el texto.

-oh yo la se- quiso decir el enano, más de su boca no salía ningún sonido. miro su boca y palpado esta descubrió una cinta dorada cubriendola.

Todos al igual que él intentaron decirla pero no lograron emitir ningún sonido.

Toby con señas, trato de que se tranquilizaran, si no estaba el rey alguien deveria tomar las rienda y el era el hombre indicado... o el niño, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, así que mientras todos peleaban se acercó a la pared y escribió su respuesta.

QUE YO LA SÉ- gritó la ninfa con voz chillona y al instante se tapó la boca, su voz había regresado. Sarah alcanzó a gritar algo antes de que todos cayeran en un gran pozo sintiendo una extraña sensacion de deja vu-

mientras caian, nubes de colores los envolvían, la hibrida, gran temedora de las alturas y vertigos, se había desmayado por la caída mientras el resto miraba maravillado. Sarah abrazo el cuerpo del rey, no podia soltarlo, quien sabe que podria pasarle... de repente todos calleron.

La primera en despertar fue Sarah, sentía su cuerpo más pesado, mareada se llevó la mano a la cabeza, pero lo que sintió fue un sedoso cabello alborotado. Se miró las manos y estas llevan guantes negros y sus pies estaban atrapados en unas ajustadas botas.

más a lo lejos se vio a ella misma tendida en el suelo... un momento ¿que?, ¿que está sucediendo?. -Toby- quiso llamarlo, pero de ella salió una voz profunda y fría.

No podía estar pasando, no esto no estaba bien.

-AAAA- escucho a lo lejos, ace gritaba y se tocaba la cara- que me paso?- gritaba - mi bello rostro, donde está?-.

\- hoggle?- preguntó Sarah, el gobblin la miró atemorizada. - lo siento mi señor, no debí gritar, no sabia que ya habia despertado...- dijo mientras temblaba.

-hoggle, soy yo, Sarah- exclamó, Ace o mejor dicho Hoggle la examinó con la mirada y vio en él los hermosos ojos verdes de ella.

Toby se miraba asombrado, estaba en el cuerpo de la ninfa, se sentía tan alto pese a que solo tenia unos centímetros más, ella chillaba nuevamente, ella estaba en el cuerpo de Hoggle y no le producía mucho encanto, mientras que el gobblin festejaba con el pequeño rubio mientras tenía el cuerpo del niño. Sarah suspiró, solo faltaba una persona el despertar y temía de su reacción, raparo en todo y se dio cuenta de algo... Ella tenial el cuerpo de mago, Toby de Feall, ella de Hoggle, el enano el del diminuto goblin... y el, el de su hermano... eso queria decir que...

Jareth despertó y se masajeo el hombro, había tenido un aterrizaje duro y todabia podia sentir siertas nauseas devido a ... eso.

Se sacudió el pelo y busco con la mano su amuleto, pero con lo que se topó fue con un pecho de mujer y un collar color verde.

\- que.. demonios...- se miró las manos, tan suaves y delicadas. con ellas recorrió un camino desde su empeine hasta el cuello. que estaba pasando?..

Se vio a él mismo pero con unos hermosos ojos verdes acercarse y se sintió más confundido.

-hola Sarah- le dijo el otro jareth con una sonrisilla .

El se paro, algo andaba mal, tenía que levantar el rostro para verle a los ojos, ¿porque se sentía tan bajito de repente?, tambaleándose, se acercó a uno de los charcos de aquella mazmorra y se vio en el reflejo.

Sarah con unos extraños ojos celeste y ocre se reflejaba con cara de aturdida.

oh no.


	11. Chapter 01

cancion utilizada: smile de Charlie Chaplin

Los niños se encontraban en la gran pradera,su padre los había enviado a jugar lejos para calmar su dolor de cabeza, como si de una alimañas se trataran... los jóvenes no eran inocentes del todo... habían encerrado a algunos goblins en esferas y para su suerte su padre había mordido la lengua y los había enviado lejos de su vista.

-Hermano espera- gritó un pequeño niño de no más de nueve años. Sus ojos azules reflejaban tal cual el mar y su cabello negro, heredado de su padre, flameaba al compás del viento, de vez en cuando molestando sobre sus ojos obligándolos a acomodarlos con un resoplido. Llevaba ropas oscuras, desde sus botas hasta su pequeña capa, contrastando con el verde y casi amarillento césped.

Su hermano, que rozaba los trece, se dio vuelta con una sonrisa socarrona sin dejar de correr. Tenía un chaleco que combinaba con sus botas color café, acompañados de una camisa blanca como la cal.

Sus peculiares ojos, uno color ocre, el otro azul, reflejaban burla hacia su hermanito menor.

-¡Ja!, corre mas rapido enano!- exclamó para seguir corriendo. Sus rubios cabellos, alborotados y cortos que tanto hacían exaltar a su padre ahora estaban libres de aquel moño que le obligaba usar.

Ah su padre,si se habrá quejado de las vestimentas "vandálicas" e " imprudentes" brillantes y cubiertas de tachas y cuantos brillantes el quisiera encapricharse.

-Jareth- grito ahora el niño molesto haciendo una pequeña rabieta, el nombrado, lentamente fue deteniendo su marcha hasta que el niño lo alcanzó.

-Eres un tonto- le dijo irritado Byron mas Jareth solo sonrió ampliamente con aquellos dientes imperfectos.

Los jóvenes Príncipes se sentaron a descansar y a apreciar el entorno, todo era tan Pacífico...

Hacia adelante se extendía un gran laberinto de pulidas paredes y más allá estaba el gran castillo, su hogar.

-Espero...- carraspeo jareth- que cuando seamos adultos, podamos gobernar juntos.

Byron lo miró asombrado, sentía admiración por su hermano mayor, era tan increíble, valiente, tan... Jareth.- lo dices enserio?- pregunto con júbilo.

-No, solo es una broma- le respondió sacándole la lengua.

Byron frunció el ceño y comenzó a golpear el hombro de él mientras que el pequeño fey reía.

Comenzaron a correr, el atardecer les pisaba los talones y su padre era realmente temible cuando no llegaban a tiempo, pero de uno de los árboles escucharon un gruñido desgarrador Este era triste y parecía provenir de un animal malherido.

Ambos hermanos se acercaron a la penumbra con cierto temor, lo primero que sintieron fue la sangre chapotear bajo sus pies y más adelante, un gran León color gris, el animal estaba agonizando de dolor.

Por favor tapate los ojos- pidió jareth con desgano, su hermano tenía impresa la imagen horrorosa, ya no podría salvarlo si lo llevaban a su castillo moriría en el camino, por dios era un estúpido, su padre le había insistido con aprender los hechizos de sanación...

-pero...- comenzó a replicar Byron con lágrimas e inocencia en sus ojos. Basto una mirada severa de Jareth para que el niño retrocediera.

Haciendo uso de sus pocos y recientes poderes, el Príncipe mató al pobre animal, acabando así con su sufrimiento.

Triste regreso hacia su hermano y al llegar puso la mano en su hombro. Byron lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar y su hermano no pudo más que corresponder y reconfortarlo reprimiendo una sonrisa... si tan solo los viera el rey los llamaría por lo que no son.- espero, nunca matar a nadie- dijo entre sollozos. Jareth solo asintió.

Se estaban por marchar con aun los ojos hinchados cuando escucharon dos pequeños lamentos, con cuidado volvieron sobre sus pasos.

Dos pequeñas crías de León, se aferraban a su madre con sorna en busca de calor, solo que su madre, ya no estaba ahí.

Ambos niños se miraron y asistiendo al mismo tiempo los tomaron con delicadeza, luego tendrán tiempo de seguir lamentándose, era hora de actuar.

Al llegar al castillo los Príncipes corrieron al gran baño seguido de sus amas de llaves, dos viejas goblins las cuales en cuanto sintieron las botas repiquetear sabían que su descanso había terminado.

Pusieron agua a calentar a arremangando sus mangas pusieron manos a la obra.

Resultó que bajo esa capa de sangre seca y barro se encontraban dos bellas crías, una blanca y la otra negra, tan equilibradas que parecían casi imposibles.

Maravillados siguieron con la problemática tarea de secarlos, haciendo que se salpicaron y rieran.

Pasaron escondiéndose del rey goblin por la sala real, totalmente ordenada, rumbo a sus habitaciones.

Al llegar soltaron a los leones para que caminaran y se acostumbra en, todavía recordaba la vez que había llevado aquel basilisco... el pobre se había escapado y si mal no recordaban ahora debía vivir en las napas subterráneas.

-Es increíble- dijo maravillado el niño de cabello negro mirando a su león azabache.

-Si, solo hay que procurar que Agatha no lo vea, odia los animales - respondió Jareth con cierta irritación.

-hay nuestra hermana mayor es un desastre - suspiro.

Creo que le pondré de nombre nefer- soltó byron mientras jugaba con el León.

-Este se llama Neftis - le respondió jareth mientras leía animadamente junto al León blanco que dormía plácidamente.

-Jareth...- lo llamó el.

El mini fey apartó su lectura, es verdad, al príncipe le fascinaban las historias, algo poco común en los feys ajetreados.

\- crees... que madre se recuperara- pregunto con la mirada baja y gotas amenazando con escapar.

Jareth suspiro... aquella mujer llevaba dos semana en cama y su cabellera azabache había comenzado a caer llevándose con esas caídas sus ultimos suspiros.

Abrió la boca para responder pero el niño ya estaba sollozando, de cierta manera era muy sensible, pero con su edad y frente mera situación... quien no lo haría-

Se paró dejando delicadamente al felino y con paciencia en sus pisadas se dirigió a tomar aquella guitarra solitaria abandonada en un rincón de la gran habitación. Deslizó sus dedos con ímpetu y entono como pocas veces hacía debido a la vergüenza para su hermano.

-sonríe aunque tu corazón te duela, sonrie aunque siempre esté roto cuando haya nubes en el cielo, tu lo arreglas, sonrie apesar de tu miedo- canto cerrando sus ojos sintiendo las penas salir y el sollozo detenerse.

-sonrie y quizás mañana verás el sol brillando sobre ti brillando por tu cara de alegría oculta toda muestra de tristeza aunque una lágrima esté cerca es el tiempo de intentarlo- byron sintio su corazon ser calmado con aquella suave melodía.

-sonrie, pues ¿de qué sirve llorar?, encontrarás que la vida aún vale la pena, si solo sonríes, es el tiempo de intentarlo,sonríe,¿ pues de qué sirve llorar?, encontrarás que la vida aún vale la pena

si solo sonries-

Dejó la guitarra a un lado y caminó a paso firme hasta el niño, abrió sus brazos y sintió como este caía sobre él cortando aquel infernal silencio con una fuerte carcajada por parte de ambos

Byron se despertó ajetreado de aquel sueño, sin duda todos sus recuerdos no había desaparecido. Acarició su cuello debido al dolor producido por la pose poco convencional para dormir en aquel trono- Idiota- murmuro sintiendo aquella odiosa canción grabada en su memoria.

encontraras que la vida aún vale la pena si solo sonries... mentiroso

El rey vio por su espejo de oro como su hermano, su gran hermano mataba aquella bestia, tal y como lo esperaba de su hermano mayor.


End file.
